


Oppa Eskimo Style

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Our boys are stuck in the middle of a snowy-wonderland of bliss and happiness...Nahhh! Who are they kidding?! They are stuck in the middle of Alaska- the remote Alaska. All thanks to the mistakes made by their "beloved" manager hyung. The boys find themselves camping out in an igloo, waiting until a jumper plane comes to the rescue. It's cold, wintery Alaska...what could possibly go wrong?





	Oppa Eskimo Style

This is not the reality I wanted. 

This is fucking stupid. 

We. Are. Going. To. Die. 

It’s too fucking cold for this shit. 

I’m going to kill manager hyung....with a spoon. 

SHINee sighed and shivered, wrapping themselves in their over-sized snow coats. The boys were crowded around each other, nestled in an igloo. Yes an igloo.

It started out as just a normal gig that was part of their Triple Threat World Tour. Their manager, along with the SM heads thought it would be awesome if the boys not only promoted in the normal tour cities, but also if they went to exotic places too. 

That’s how they ended up in Alaska; cold, arctic, snow-wonderland Alaska. Flying over to the States was no big deal, but when group heading up to Alaska, that’s when the real problems started. SM had accidentally booked them on a jumper plane...to the middle of nowhere.

Needless to say when they arrived at the “town,” there was no one to greet them. Except for maybe some penguins. 

~ 

“Omo! Look hyung!” Taemin yelled as he jumped down from the plane, his boots crunching on the freshly fallen snow.  

“No Taeminnie...don’t chase it.” Minho was right behind the younger, climbing out with both of their bags. Thankfully, he caught the makane before he had a chance to run off.  

“But... but I wanna keep it.”  Taemin turned to his hyung with big teary eyes. 

“Tae, you can’t take a penguin home as a pet.” Minho stated as he reined the boy back in, guiding him back to where the other members stood. They were all dressed in large down feather coats, heavy snow pants and boots, with at least two layers of clothing underneath. Each held their own bags as they stared at the scenery. The plane they had just gotten off roared away into the distance.

Something was definitely not right. 

“Where-Where are we?” Key asked. 

“Guys, this...isn’t right.” The leader said while looking at what was suppose to be a map of the area; he turned it sideways and upside down with a dumbfounded look permanently molded to his face. All five jumped at the sound of a phone ringing. Onew pulled out his cell and looked at the caller ID. 

“Wow...we still have reception out here...Annyeonghaseyo?”  

“Ahh Jinki!! How are you!?” On the other end of the receiver was their manager-hyung.

“Umm well not quite sure hyung, we’re...we’re um...”

“We’re in the middle of bum-fuck- nowhere hyung! Care to explain!?” Key yelled, snatching the phone out of Onew’s hand. Their manager tried to respond to Key’s question, but his voice was shaky. Yup, even their manager feared to upset the diva.

“Um well yes, I can actually.” Key put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear. 

“Unfortunately there was a screw up at SM, you guys are suppose to be performing in Alaska, but not in the town you’re currently in.” 

“Town? What town? There’s no one here!” 

“Unless we’re preforming for penguins!?” Jonghyun gave Taemin a quick smack upside the head, making the boy turn into Minho’s chest as he faked crying. 

“Look around and what do you see?” The boys did, noting that there wasn’t much to behold. 

“Penguins and igloos, and a small shack in the distance.” 

“Then technically it’s a town.”

“Hyung...” The four members all simultaneously took a step back from the fuming umma. 

“Ok ok! Look, you’re suppose to perform in the city, but no one can get to you right now. The owner of the igloo colony said you could stay in one of them for the night. It’s big enough to fit five and still have a large fire in the middle, and it’s tall enough that you all can stand if need be.” 

“Hyung, not to disrespect the owners offer, but why can’t we leave now?!” Jonghyun wined from behind Key. 

“Because there aren’t anymore planes running. You will have to wait until morning for us to get you.” 

“Hyungie”...Key said sickening sweet.

“Y-yes K-Key?” 

“You should pray to God that this arrangement won’t make me kill you when I see you tomorrow ok?” His voice was dripping with sugar covered in poison. All five could literally imagine their manager flinching at Key’s words.

“D-don’t worry Kibum! You’ll be fine, and I’ll see you as soon as possible!”

Click. 

Well fuck.

All five looked at each other and sighed. Turning around, they made their way to the rows upon rows of igloos, not stopping until they picked the biggest one they could find. 

~ 

The igloo was big like their manager said. It had one doorway, in which the boys had to crawl through. It was comfortable, not at all cramped, giving Shinee’s umma his much needed space to cool off. In the center, there was a large fire place, already stocked with wood. Thankfully, the igloo had a small hole at the top for the fire smoke to escape. Once they were settled and the fire was healthy, they decided to relax.  They huddled around the fire, the warmth quickly overtaking their bodies. 

Soon, they became bored...like really bored. It was then that the mischievous little makane thought of a game they all could play. 

Would You Rather. 

It was a simple game really- the only thing you have to do is choose the better of both evils...unfortunately the youngest held the crown in being evil. 

“Hyung~ mmm how about...would you rather.” 

~

“Have a permanent smile on your face or non-stop tears?” 

“Well all know what Jong would have...” Jonghyun slapped Minho playfully as the fire warmed the boys up. They all sat in a circle, with Onew sitting at the “head” with Key-Umma right beside him. Then there was Jonghyun and Minho, with the youngest placed on Onew’s left. They huddled close as the game continued. 

“I think I would want tears...” 

“Why...” Taemin asked Key with the greatest concern. 

“Because smiling makes you have wrinkles and crows feet.” 

“Don’t you ever think about anything other than your appearance?” Minho asked sarcastically.  

“Hey! It’s what makes me the visual!”

“You wouldn’t be much of a visual if you were crying all the time...” Onew inserted playfully. 

“OK...moving on...” Taemin said with slight annoyance. Even though he suggested the game, he really didn’t think his hyung’s would take it that seriously...maybe it was time to lighten the mood. 

“Ok Minho. Hit every red light for the rest of your life or...always be wrong?” He glanced at Minho and smirked as his hyung twitched at the last part of the question. All became silent as their eyes fell on the most competitive member of the group. Minho nervously glanced around around the circle, meeting each one’s gaze. 

“Pass.”

“Nope. Can’t pass MinMin.” Taemin sang teasingly. 

“Would you like me to answer for you~” Jonghyun chirped. 

“Fuck you.” Jonghyun looked intrigued by the notion, but only for a split second until he shook his head violently, earning a slap on the arm from the kitty beside him. 

“I’d always be wrong...” Onew signed.

“Everyone knows that leader-hyung...” 

“Well Min?”

“Uhh...Umm...uhhhh” Minho looked around nervously before damn near shouting his answer. 

“RED LIGHTS!” The group laughed as Minho tried to steady his heavy breathing, as if he just made the biggest decision of his life. 

“Ok Ok. My turn.”

“Ok Appa, what chu’ got?” Key asked in his fabulous diva tone. 

“Change gender every time you sneeze orrr...” He thought for a moment before smirking proudly. 

“...or not be able to tell the difference between a muffin and a baby?” If there were crickets in Alaska, they would all be chirping right about now. All of the members just stared at their leader with gaped mouths and wide eyes. 

“Hyung...just...what the fuck?” Taemin let out a sigh. 

“Well guys. What’ll it be?” 

“Soo you’re basically asking us if we wanna be transgender or eat babies.” All Onew did was smile even more, turning his eyes into crescent moons. 

“Key...you should just choose sneezing gender change.” Minho stated flatly. 

“Why?!” 

“The answer is sitting right beside you.” Key turned to see Jonghyun’s flushed face, his eyes hungrily scanning his body. 

“Oh fuck you to Min-whore.” 

“I’ll choose gender change for you Minho~” Taemin whispered sexily into Minho’s ear. He hid a laugh as his saw his hyung stiffen at the thoughts he knew were running through the elders mind. Dirty dirty thoughts indeed. 

“No way. I wanna see Minho have a panic attack when he wants to eat his muffins in the morning”. 

“Jonghyun just fuck off or Key shut him the fuck up.”

“Fuck you too honey!” 

“There’s a lot of fucking this and fucking that....are you sure we’re not in a Asian FanFic story?” Onew whispered, loud enough for them all to hear. All five of them look around the circle to each other before answering in unison.

...

“Nahhhh.”

~

“Lunch time kiddies!” Key sang as he unpacked the backpack full of food.

“Woot!” Jonghyun yelled as he was the first in line to receive his meal. Key also handed him a large package of Taemin’s banana milk. 

“Here. Give one to Tae, he’ll probably need it before this little adventure is up.”

“Umma! You remembered!” Taemin yelled as he backed hugged his for-the-moment- favorite-hyung for bringing some banana milk along on the trip. He bounced over to Jonghyun who handed him a small carton before settling himself in a corner to eat.

Once all the members had eaten, they played rock, paper, scissors to see who would be unlucky enough to venture out to find firewood for their dwindling pile. Onew was chosen. Key and Jonghyun sat close to each other, poking the fire with thin wooden sticks to keep the flames up, while Minho and Taemin snuggled together under a wool blanket. Suddenly Taemin sat straight up, his body going completely stiff.

“Taemin?” Taemin slowly turned his head to Minho, his eyes wide as a doe’s. 

“Tae, you alright?” Taemin never answered, he just looked around while mumbling incoherent phrases.

“Tae...you’re starting to freak me out now...” Minho scooted closer to the makane and placed a loving arm around his shoulders.

“M-Minho...”

“What? What is it?” 

“Did you know...

“What? 

“Tacos are...amazing with wasabi...” Minho cocked one eyebrow. He immediately glanced over to Key who was staring wide-eyed at both boys. 

Oh no. 

Minho knew that look. He hated that look. More exactly, he was freaking terrified of that look. His eyes grew as wide as Key’s; their telepathic conversation led them both to the same conclusion. 

No...he couldn’t have…right?

Key turned to Jonghyun and wrapped his arms around his neck. Oh so sweetly he asked Jonghyun about his choice of banana milk given to their youngest, most adorable, most…annoying as fuck member.  

“Jongie...which banana milk did you give Taemin?”

“What? Aren’t they all the same?”

Minho and Key looked at each other, realization dawning upon them. Minho was the first to move and reached for the backpack full of food. He pulled out Taemin’s banana milk and noticed that two were missing. 

“Jong...” Key said irritably.

“Aish...how do I explain this? There are three types of Taemin. One cute, cuddly, and laid-back, the other is the sexy as fuck Taemin, and...well do you know what the third is hyung?” Jonghyun just glared at Key expecting his answer as Minho cautiously moved back over to Taemin, wrapping his arms around his small frame. Taemin giggled and kept poking his hyung’s body, making squeaking sounds as he did. 

“It’s the super insane hyper active Taemin.” 

“Oh. Well how the fuck would I know!?” Key picked up a bottle and turned it over. 

“Labels hyung.” 

“Sorry I don’t do labels.” Key threw the milk carton and Jonghyun, smacking him in the head. 

“You fucktard. Look at the labels, blue, red, rainbow. It’s not that hard to get. Blue is cool, red is hot, and rainbow is ‘what the fuck where you thinking when you gave this to him!?’”

“Then why do we have rainbow ones if we all don’t want Tae bouncing off the walls?” 

“Concerts...” Minho said casually, however his body remained tense. 

“Ohhhh. Well it doesn’t seem to be working since he’s-”

“OMG HYUNG. WE NEED A PET MONKEY!” Taemin yelled at the top of his lungs as his body began bouncing up and down in Minho’s grasp, Minho only held on tighter. 

“WE. WE SHOULD PLAY...HIDE AND SEEK!”

“Well fuck. I’m sorry Ho, but looks like you’re gonna be the one to deal with it this time.”

“I’m good with that hyung, as long as you never bitch at me again about hearing Taemin moaning at one in the morning back at the dorm.” Key was about to protest when he saw Minho loosen his grip, looking him dead in the face. Serious frog was serious. 

“Ok ok! Christ! Just don’t let him go!”

“Swear it!”

“I fucking swear!” 

“What’s so bad about it? I mean he’s not that hyper...”

“Not yet he isn’t...”

“I don’t get it. I had one and it hasn’t hit-” Just then Jong’s eyes got really wide. His fists clenched on his knees and his face turned a cherry red. 

“OWO hahahahaha hyung you look like Minho now!”

“Yah! He does not!” 

Key and Minho looked at each other again...

Fuck. 

~

Taemin straddled Minho’s hips, his tongue playfully licked the shell of his ear. Minho had a h old of the younger’s hips, mentally forcing himself to try and stay calm. On the other side of the igloo was the same picture, only with Jonghyun straddling Key. Minho could hear Key whimpering and knew that they were in a dangerous situation and both was about to lose control. Their lovers rolled their hips eliciting a deep moan from Minho and a heavy pants from Key. 

Shit. Where’s leader when you need him!? 

Key looked at Minho with desperate and questioning eyes. It was the first time Minho had ever seen the diva so unsure of himself. Minho was at the breaking point when Taemin kissed him roughly, tugging at his hair and at the button of his pants. He tried to move away, to get out from underneath the younger, but it was in vain as the icy igloo only served to help him slid onto his back.

Jonghyun had Key’s lips in a deadlock as he tugged at the diva’s coat. Key pulled away to protest the way he was being handled when Jong grinded his body against Key’s, producing a loud but lustful moan. At this rate, neither of them would last long with their lovers teasing in such a way. Thankfully, in stepped Onew...hopefully to the rescue. 

~

Onew stood in the doorway, eyes wide as he watched his bandmates...well you know. He knew they were all romantically involved, but you’d think that for just one night they would keep their hands off each other.

“Onew-hyung…” Minho whispered out when he noticed Onew standing in the doorway. Quick to react, Onew began fumbling with his coat, preparing to climb out again. 

“I’m just gonna stay outside till’ you guys are finished...that cool? Yea that’s cool.” Onew went to turn and climb out when he heard Minho’s hushed cry.

“Hyung...Code Rainbow...Code Rainbow!” 

Immediately Onew was on his feet to help his dongsae’s. He took Taemin by the waist and literally ripped him off of Minho’s body, Taemin’s nails still trying to sink into his beloved hyung’s clothes. He was thrown unceremoniously into a corner, giving Minho a chance to recoup. He did the same with Jonghyun, Key being his victim.

Walking to the two boys in the corner, he scooted them together, eventually pushing them down side by side. Once done, he sat on them, both boys giggled as they tried to move their leader, but to no avail. Their drunk induced state made them unable to have any strength whatsoever. Key and Minho recollected themselves, bowing in thanks to their great leader. 

“Why do we even have that colored milk?” Onew sighed as he looked at his two giggling dongsae’s underneath him; this was going to be a very long night. 

 

A few hours later....

“We don’t have anymore banana milk Tae...”

“Whyy??!!”

“Because you touch yourself at night Taemin, that why.”

“Ani hyung you do that for me~” Taemin bounced playfully in his hyung’s lap. Minho and Key had recovered from their leaders rescue, yet were becoming exhausted from dealing with Tae and Jong. Things really got out of hand when Jonghyun had challenged Onew to a wrestling match....

“Accepted.”

“Jinki... you can’t be serious... he isn’t even gonna remember what the hell happened let alone that you agreed to wrestle with him.” 

“Pride.”

“Pride?”

“Yup! Someone has to keep his lil bunny foo-foo pride intact!”

“Ok. that’s it.” Onew pretty much had all he could handle from his banana milk junkie members. So he figured...if you can’t beat em’, join em’.

 Jonghyun was the first to move towards the leader, however it was impossible to lay a finger on him. Eventually Onew had Jonghyun pinned to the ground, both boys fighting for dominance. Minho and Key just watched as the lead vocalist flipped the bunny boy on his back, trying to hold him in an iron grip. Onew had slithered out of his hold, probably for the ninth time and was able to jump to his feet. This time he had cornered his dongsae against the igloo wall. 

“Give...up...Jonghyun...-ah”. He puffed out, still in an attack position. 

“Mwhahahahahaha! Never!!” Just then Onew decided to pull out his special attack. 

Super Sonic Takkubam

One flick to the forehead had Jonghyun flying back into the igloo’s wall, but instead of stopping...he flew through it, breaking the protective barrier and rolling out into the snowy night. 

“Aw damnit! He wasn’t suppose to go that far.” Key and Minho just sat wide-eyed and motionless. The icy air whipped at their faces as they stared at their unconscious puppy. Minho slowly turned his head to look up at Onew. 

“Great leader...you broke the igloo. You have just set a whole new record for Onew condition. I don’t know wether to fear you or...” His voice trailed off as he turned back to look at the gaping hole.

“Guess we better go fix it...”

Oh no, your not going anywhere hyung. Just...just stay here with these idiots.” Key stated.  

“And what are you gonna do?”

“Me and Ho are going to fix the damn igloo and get more firewood, and I swear to God if anything else happens...Jonghyun will pay for it.”

“Why Jonghyun?” Minho asked while zipping up his down jacket.

“Because. We blame him for everything…duh.” The two left, leaving Onew with the children, and he sighed-

‘I can’t wait to get back to a nice warm bed, a hot shower, and some steamy chicken...’

~

“Hyung hyung!” What about a dragon?!” Tae softly bounced as he sat close to the fire with Onew and Jonghyun, who was now conscious.  They had gotten a bit hungry while waiting for Minho and Key to return, so Onew pulled out some thin wooden sticks and slid a marshmallow on each one. They were making s'mores! Once the boys saw the sugary treat, their eyes bulged and their mouths watered. Onew had an ulterior motive to his little snack time plan- the only way to keep those two still was if they had to focus. The threat of dropping their precious treat was far too great a risk for them to be bouncing around.

“Taemin! If you get a dragon…then I get a dragon too!”

“You already have a dragon Jong, a blonde one...”

“I...” Jonghyun only stared off into space, obviously thinking how he couldn’t already have a blonde haired dragon...Puppy was just a little slower than normal. 

“Pleeeaseeee Appa!”

“I don’t know Tae. A dragons’ a big responsibility, you have to feed it and walk it and-”

“I can do it!”

“Really Tae...do you remember your goldfish?”

“Hey! That wasn’t my fault!”

“Sure it wasn’t.” Onew laughed under his breath. 

“No. Blame the Super Junior hyung’s! They’re the ones who demanded to have fresh sushi...poor Mr. Freckles.” 

“So you want a dragon instead?”

“Pleaseeee please please pleasseeee! Even a trainee pet dragon will do!”

“I know Tae! How about I be your training pet dragon?”

~

Key and Minho stood side by side staring at the blazing igloo. Yes. Blazing. Their loss for words was incomprehensible. Meanwhile, Taemin and Jonghyun were running around the blazing igloo, screaming at the top of their lungs like idiots. Onew stood next to them, clutching all of their sleeping bags and food supplies.

“Minho...”

“Yea?”

“I’m warning you now because you’re the last sane person here. Take seven steps back.” Minho quickly did has he was told and watched in awe at the fierce screaming Key umma. Onew being his target.

“OH MY GOD. How the fuck did you set the igloo on fire?! It’s snow!? It ignores all logic and scientific fact! You have literally just said ‘fuck it’ to logic! Do you understand that?!”

“Remember what I said about setting the record...I think you just broke it hyung.” Minho added loud enough for them to hear.

“It wasn’t my fault! Taemin said he wanted a pet dragon!” Onew tried to defend himself.

“So you just pretend to be one?!” Key screamed.

“Yup.”

“Wipe that smirk off your face before I punch it off.” Minho watched as the fire died out before running off to rein their resident idiots back in.

‘Please manager hyung...save us, if not from Key Umma...then from ourselves.’

~

“This one?” 

“Too small.”

“Ok...how about this one?”

“Too…white.”

“Key. It’s snow...its all gonna be the same fucking color!” They trudged  through the snow to find another igloo, however none that they found were big enough to fit the five comfortably. They wandered around for some time until they found a row of three igloos already warmed up and ready to occupy, but because of the small space they decided to split up...

“Now hyung, can I trust you to not light this one up?” Minho asked.

“Yes yes. Taemin won’t be there to help me fulfill my childhood desires.” 

“You wanted to be a dragon when you were little?” 

“Yes.” Minho and Key just stared and blinked at Onew for a moment before continuing to get settled. 

“O-k...anyway good night hyung, goodnight dongsae. Come on you coaked out dino...” Key dragged Jonghyun to their igloo. He turned once more to wave a final goodnight to his other members. Just as he was about to crawl in, he heard Onew yell. 

“Yell CR if you need my help again!” Key turned back, his eyes ablaze, almost as bright as the fire, but he nodded and proceeded to shove his hyung into their new igloo.

Taemin was in Minho arms still bouncing around. 

“You sure you’re gonna be ok Min?” Onew asked with some concern.

“Yea hyung I think I’m good. You?” Minho had slight guilt in his normally sure voice. This split up would mean that Onew had to sleep alone. 

“Yea I’ll be fine. Remember...”

“I know I know CR... but won’t you be lonely? You can come and stay in ours-”

“Min, you’re igloo is too small-”

“Hyung...”

“...besides I won’t be alone. You never know, maybe there’s a lonely lady penguin out-” 

“HYUNG.”

“Night Minho!” He announced as he scurried off into his own igloo. Minho just stood there watching as his hyung crawled into the entryway.  

‘Yea...cuz that’s not a image I want to forget...’ Taemin was dragged into the warmed up igloo by Minho’s strong embrace. He was still slightly bouncy when Minho pulled him into his lap, letting his boyfriend’s head rest on his shoulder; the side effects seemed to be finally wearing off. 

“Hyung?” Taemin asked in his all too sweet and innocent voice.

“Yea Tae?”

“You tired?” 

“Yea a little...”

“Cold?”

“Mhm.” Minho nuzzled the back of Taemin’s neck, sending little shivers down his spine. 

“W-want me to warm you up?”

~

They kissed passionately. The heat emanating from Taemin warmed Minho’s body. His skin began feeling hot to the touch. 

“T-Tae...” Minho breathed as he gripped the younger’s waist. Taemin already had his coat off and thrown across the igloo. He once again straddled his boyfriend, kissing him up and down his neck in soft butterfly kisses. He pushed Minho’s coat away, running his chilled fingers up and down Minho’s toned, yet still covered chest. Minho was becoming painfully hard; he knew he shouldn’t take Tae this way, but he couldn’t handle much more of it. He loved it when Taemin decided to be more dominating, which was a rare oddity. He could forgive himself just this once. They grinded against each other, low moans and heavy pants filled the small space.

“Taemin-ah...I-”

“Minho...” Taemin was just about to pop the button on Minho pants when suddenly the world became fuzzy and began tilting. Minho caught Taemin just in time before he fell face first into ice. He passed out in his lover’s arms. Minho, after realizing what just happened, took a deep breath and tried like hell to calm down, not just his anger but his sexual frustration as well. He vowed that Taemin’s ass was as good as his when they got back to civilization.  

Suddenly, there was a cry. Not a scream, but more of a frustrated groan. It was Key’s. Minho began laughing lowly, thinking that Jonghyun must’ve done the same thing.  He laid Taemin beside him and wrapped himself and the makane up in a big warm bundle. He tried to sleep for the night, but the cold Alaskan air didn’t let him rest. 

~

An hour had passed since the split and Minho still couldn’t sleep. It was too quiet. He was use to the normal sounds of four other guys living in the same dorm. Now that they were separated, it felt...unusual. It was something he didn’t really like. On top of that, he still felt bad about leaving Onew alone. Thinking about it more, they all could really fit in one small igloo, they just wouldn’t have their own personal space. But hey, they did it when they were rookies, what’s stopping them now?

With this resolve he willed himself out of his nice cocoon of warmth, picked up Taemin and their stuff, and hauled everything to Onew’s igloo. When he and Taemin entered, he found Key and Jonghyun curled up next to their leader. The fire cast a peaceful glow on the three as Minho remembered how it was like when they first started out. Smiling, he laid Taemin down next to Onew and curled up beside him. Half awake, Onew smiled and scooted over to make room. All five cuddled close, savoring the warmth of being together as the fire began to burn low. 

~

“Minho...Minho....MINHO!”

“Oh my God what what?!” Minho yelled as he bolted up, only to smack heads with Key. 

“Ow...” 

“Aish sorry Key...” He said as he rubbed his tired eyes. He looked around to see that Taemin, Onew, and Jonghyun were still fast asleep.

“What’s going on?” 

“Listen Minho...do you hear it?” Minho sat in silence, trying to listen for whatever Key was talking about, but couldn’t hear anything.

“Key...all I hear is your insanity slipping, can I go back to sleep now?” Key smacked him upside the head...hard. 

“Ow! What the fuck was-” That’s when he heard it. The most beautiful sound in the world. The roaring engine of a jumper plane. Both boys shot up and crawled out of the igloo. The morning light was just hitting the horizon when they saw a flash of sliver flying low in the sky. Yes. Their salvation had finally come. They quickly moved back inside to wake up the rest of their members and pack their bags. Eventually still having to drag the tired three-some out of the igloo by force. 

Key was able to wake Jonghyun up by shoving ice down the back of his shirt, and effortlessly commanded the dino to help carry luggage even while half asleep.

~

They all scurried up into the plane, happy to finally be returning to the city. They took one last look back at the igloos. Onew, Minho and Key chuckled quietly at the memories they made there. Unfortunately however, Taemin and Jonghyun had no idea what happened last night. Minho and Key just looked at each other, smiling, they silently agreed to make their lover’s pay for the night of spastic, arousing stupidity. Onew, seeing that look, decided that he would be wearing headphones for most of the night. They curled up by each others side as the plane took off.

“Oh! Remember Umma, when we get back...manager hyung-”

“Don’t worry about it Appa, this is one trip he won’t forget screwing up.”   

All five boys laugh, pulling each other in for a group hug in the back of the plane, knowing that it’s shit like this that brings them closer together.


End file.
